peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Undertones
:Related page: Teenage Kicks Derry band whose Teenage Kicks is the song most closely associated with John Peel. Reformed in the early 21st century without original singer Feargal Sharkey, recorded a new Peel session and returned to the Festive Fifty. Festive Fifty Entries * Get Over You (1979, #12; 1980, #17; 1981, # 20; 1982 all-time, #36) * Jimmy Jimmy (1979, #31) * Oh Please (2003, #22) * Teenage Kicks (1978, #10; 1979, #2; 1980, #7; 1981, #6; 1982 all-time, #8; 2000 all-time, #2) * Thrill Me (2003, #4) * You've Got My Number (1979, #29) Peelenium *1978: Teenage Kicks Sessions 1. Recorded 1978-10-01. First broadcast 16 October 1978. Repeated ? *Get Over You / Top 20 / She Can Only Say No / Male Model 2. Recorded 1979-01-22. First broadcast 05 February 1979. Repeated 29 August 1979. *Listening In / Family Entertainment / Billy's Third / Here Comes The Summer 3. 1979-05-07. First broadcast 11 June 1979. Repeated 26 June 1979. *Nine Times Out Of Ten / The Way Girls Talk / Whiz Kids / Top 20 4. Recorded 1980-01-21. First broadcast 23 January 1980. Repeated 11 February 1980 / 10 March 1980. *Girls That Don't Talk / Tearproof / What's With Terry? / Rock 'n' Roll 5. Recorded 1980-11-16. First broadcast 09 December 1980. Repeated ? *The Positive Touch / You're Welcome / When Saturday Comes 6. Recorded 1982-11-08. First broadcast 07 December 1982. Repeated ? *Untouchable / The Love Parade / Luxury / The Sin Of Pride 7. Recorded 2003-05-14. First broadcast 14 May 2003. Repeated ? *Everything But You / Thrill Me / I Need Your Love The Way It Used To Be / Girl Like You Featured in shows (The list below is incomplete. Please add further details if known.) 1978 *12 September 1978: Teenage Kicks EP (all songs) *14 September 1978: Teenage Kicks *15 September 1978: Teenage Kicks *25 September 1978: Teenage Kicks - played twice *29 September 1978: Teenage Kicks (EP) Good Vibrations *03 October 1978: Teenage Kicks Good Vibrations *13 October 1978: Teenage Kicks (7”) Sire *27 October 1978: Teenage Kicks Good Vibrations *31 October 1978: Teenage Kicks 1979 *01 January 1979: Teenage Kicks F50 #10 *15 January 1979: Get Over You (7") Sire *17 January 1979: Really Really (7” – Get Over You) Sire *18 January 1979: Get Over You (7") Sire *25 January 1979: Get Over You (7") Sire SIR 4010 *14 February 1979: Get Over You (single) *19 March 1979: Teenage Kicks (7”) Sire *16 April 1979: Teenage Kicks *23 April 1979: Family Entertainment / Girls Don't Like It / Male Model / I Gotta Getta / Wrong Way / Jump Boys / Here Comes The Summer (LP - The Undertones) Sire (complete first side) *24 April 1979: Billy's Third / Jimmy Jimmy / True Confessions / (She's A) Runaround / I Know A Girl / Listening In / Casbah Rock (LP - The Undertones) Sire (complete second side) *30 April 1979: Male Model (LP - The Undertones) Sire *08 May 1979: I’ve Gotta Getta (LP – The Undertones) Sire *14 May 1979: Family Entertainment (LP - The Undertones) Sire *13 June 1979: I Know A Girl (LP - The Undertones) Sire *02 July 1979: One Way Love (single - Here Comes The Summer b-side) Sire *02 July 1979: Top Twenty (single - Here Comes The Summer b-side) *17 July 1979: Here Comes The Summer (single) Sire *26 July 1979: Here Comes The Summer (single) Sire *20 August 1979 Jimmy Jimmy *29 August 1979: Jimmy Jimmy *30 August 1979: Teenage Kicks *30 August 1979: Get Over You *18 September 1979: Girls Don't Like It *24 September 1979: (She’s A) Runaround (LP – The Undertones) Sire *25 September 1979: You've Got My Number (single) Sire *25 September 1979: Let’s Talk About Girls (single – You’ve Got My Number b-side) Sire *27 September 1979: You've Got My Number (Why Don't You Use It) (single) Sire *08 October 1979: You've Got My Number (Why Don't You Use It?) *09 October 1979: Let’s Talk About Girls (single – You’ve Got My Number (Why Don’t You Use It)) Sire *11 October 1979: You’ve Got My Number (Why Don’t You Use It?) (single) Sire *16 October 1979: You’ve Got My Number (Why Don’t You Use it) (single) Sire *22 October 1979: Let’s Talk About Girls (single – You’ve Got My Number) Sire *23 October 1979: Undertones: You’ve Got My Number (Why Don’t You Use It) (single) Sire *07 November 1979: You've Got My Number (Why Don't You Use It?) *21 November 1979: (She's A) Runaround *27 November 1979: I Gotta Getta (LP - The Undertones) Sire *03 December 1979: Listening In (LP - The Undertones) Sire *05 December 1979: I Know A Girl (LP - The Undertones) Sire *06 December 1979: Billy's Third (LP - The Undertones) Sire *13 December 1979: (She's A) Runaround *13 December 1979: Girls Don't Like It (LP - The Undertones) Sire *24 December 1979: Jimmy Jimmy F50 #31 *26 December 1979: You've Got My Number (Why Don't You Use It?) F50 #29 1980 *01 January 1980: Teenage Kicks F50 #2 *15 January 1979: Get Over You (7”) Sire *18 March 1980: My Perfect Cousin (Single) Sire *20 March 1980: My Perfect Cousin (Single) Sire *24 March 1980: My Perfect Cousin (Single) Sire *31 March 1980: Teenage Kicks *03 April 1980: Boys Will Be Boys (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *07 April 1980: Hypnotised (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *07 April 1980: What's With Terry? (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *07 April 1980: See That Girl (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *08 April 1980: Nine Times Out Of Ten (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *09 April 1980: More Songs About Chocolate And Girls (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *10 April 1980: The Way Girls Talk (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *14 April 1980: Girls That Don't Talk (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *15 April 1980: What's With Terry? (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *29 April 1980: There Goes Norman (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *08 May 1980: Wednesday Week (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *29 December 1980: Get Over You F50 #17 *30 December 1980: Teenage Kicks F50 #7 1981 *11 May 1981: His Goodlooking Girlfriend (LP - Positive Touch) *14 May 1981: You're Welcome (LP - Positive Touch) *15 September 1981: 'What's With Terry? (LP-Hypnotised)' (Sire) *29 December 1981: Get Over You F50 #20 *30 December 1981: Teenage Kicks F50 #6 1982 *14 October 1982: The Love Parade (single) *21 October 1982: The Love Parade (single) *15 November 1982: Jimmy Jimmy (7") Sire SIR 4015 1983 *09 March 1983: Valentine's Treatment (LP - The Sin Of Pride) Ardeck *09 March 1983: Luxury (LP - The Sin Of Pride) Ardeck *09 March 1983: Bye Bye Baby Blue (LP - The Sin Of Pride) Ardeck *23 March 1983: The Sin Of Pride (LP - The Sin Of Pride) Ardeck *13 September 1983: Girls That Don't Talk 1989 *09 November 1989: Family Entertainment (LP - The Undertones) Sire 1991 *12 January 1991: Teenage Kicks 1992 *16 May 1992: Teenage Kicks 1993 *10 September 1993 (BFBS): My Perfect Cousin (single) 1994 16 August 1994 (BBC World Service) 1997 *01 October 1997: Teenage Kicks 1999 *30 November 1999: Teenage Kicks Peelenium 1978 2000 *08 March 2000: Jimmy Jimmy (single) Sire *14 September 2000: Jimmy Jimmy (compilation album - True Confessions (Singles=A’s+B’s)) 2003 *21 May 2003: Thrill Me (7") (For Us) - played twice *10 June 2003: Thrill Me (7") For Us See also The Story Of The Undertones: Teenage Kicks 2001 TV documentary by Peel on the band Links *www.theundertones.com: John Peel page *Wikipedia entry *BBC Peel site: Undertones page Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1982 Category:2003 Category:Artists